Perfect Pink El Lado Oscuro de Phoebe
by cheesefair
Summary: ¡Ya esta el final! todo se ha aclarado pero ¿Helga será feliz?
1. Prologo

**EL LADO OSCURO DE PHOEBE**

**PROLOGO**

¿Quién iba a pensar que Helga iba a actuar así? Fue durante un festival escolar donde había eventos deportivos, muestras de arte, cocina y presentaciones artísticas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Phoebe, Lila y Rhonda habían formado un grupo llamado 'Outlaw Stars', anteriormente se habían presentado en varias fiestas de sus compañeros en la preparatoria, lo que provocaba que aumentara su popularidad, cuando empezó lo del festival, se corrió el rumor de que había un agente que buscaba nuevos talentos y que iría a la escuela, pero un día antes del evento, Phoebe enfermó de gripe y dada su condición, su participación era imposible

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Dijo Rhonda

"no creo que podamos participar, es necesaria Phoebe ya que ella es la voz principal" respondió Lila

"¿Por qué no le pedimos a Helga si puede cantar como mi sustituto?" dijo Phoebe con su voz gangosa

"¡tienes mucha fiebre y estas delirando¿Verdad?" dijo irónica Rhonda

"¡es en serio¿No la han escuchado cantar?"

Lila y Rhonda solo se miraron interrogativamente

"¡háblenle por favor! Si no lo hacen perderán su oportunidad de ir a la fama"

Las chicas un poco deprimidas pensaron en la situación en que se encontraban, tal vez le hablarían a Helga y harían una labor extenuante ya que el tiempo apremiaba y la oportunidad de sobresalir se extinguiría.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"¿están locas¡No lo haré por nada de este mundo!"

Dijo Helga enojada

"¡por favor Helga! Tal vez logremos convencer a ese agente y sobresalir, tal vez grabemos un disco, presentaciones en televisión…"

"ya probé todo eso cuando fui niña modelo y no me gustó"

Phoebe que había escuchado por altavoz la conversación intervino

"¡por favor amiga! Nosotras estamos ilusionadas y yo se que esto es mi sueño"

"¡tu sueño era ser científica!"

"pero… no todo en la vida es ciencia, también hay diversión"

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea en la cual Phoebe interpreto que Helga estaba evaluando la situación y luego ella le dijo

"Pensé que éramos amigas, si no lo haces por mi, por favor haz de cuenta que Arnold te lo pidió"

Dijo Phoebe con lágrimas en sus ojos

"¡lo haré por ti! Desde que ese cabeza de balón se fue a San Lorenzo…"

"¡gracias amiga!"

"¿Qué van a hacer entonces?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Al día siguiente se inauguró el festival y uno de los eventos mas esperados era la presentación de 'Outlaw Stars', cuando ellas aparecieron en el escenario, se hizo un súbito silencio, nadie esperaba que Helga saliera, ella se sintió un poco incomoda pero empezaron las primeras notas de la canción y ella comenzó a cantar

**_La luz del sol que cruza el cielo_**

**_Sobre el techo es gloriosa_**

**_Cuando miro al cielo_**

**_La felicidad se siente a través de mi cuerpo_**

**_¡Es tan maravilloso!_**

**_¡Me siento viva!_**

**_¡No puedo renunciar!_**

**_¡No puedo darme por vencida!_**

**_Adiós al aturdidor ayer_**

**_Ahora está este sentimiento que emerge a borbotones_**

**_Haremos que el capullo ya crecido florezca_**

**_Los recuerdos son siempre un dulce lugar donde refugiarse_**

**_Pero déjalos ir para vivir el mañana_**

**_El tiempo de celebrar vendrá con las manos extendidas_**

**_Con las manos extendidas_**

**_Ambas manos levantadas._**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Los ojos de todo el mundo estaban puestos en Helga, la voz de ella era increíble de escucharse, parecía la de un ángel, inclusive Lila y Rhonda estaban asombradas. Al finalizar la canción el público se levantó y aplaudió a rabiar.

¡Outlaw Stars había triunfado gracias a Helga!


	2. Capitulo 1 El Adios De Una Estrella Pop

**Capitulo 1 El adiós de una estrella pop**

Con la ayuda de Helga, el grupo fue un éxito, vendieron miles de copias de su nuevo CD y las localidades de sus conciertos estaban agotadas, un detalle en particular era la seriedad de Helga, cuando no estaba en el escenario, su personalidad era la que siempre había expresado desde niña pero cuando subía a cantar, toda ella era dulzura y eso no paso inadvertido para el señor Frank, famoso productor de televisión que le propuso a William Hunter, representante del grupo, que la convirtiera en actriz

"¿esta usted seguro de lo que dice señor Frank?"

"véalo de esta forma, Helga parece siempre una chica seria, introvertida y a veces agresiva, pero al pisar el escenario se convierte, parece un ángel¡es perfecta para actuar!"

"Ella no tiene experiencia en la actuación, solo una vez en el teatro escolar en la primaria, pero hace mucho, y si tiene que hacer eso, tendrá que salir del grupo"

"por eso no se preocupe, tendrá un maravillosos contrato, pero ¿Por qué tendrá que dejar 'Outlaw Stars'?"

"la agenda de sus presentaciones no es compatible con la de las grabaciones"

"bueno, entonces planeemos un concierto de despedida para ella y de esta manera afianzara su camino al estrellato, pero empezará como actriz de reparto, ya sabe, para adquirir experiencia"

"se lo comentaré pero dudo que acepte, creo que a ella le gusta ser una estrella pop"

"¿usted cree? Cuando empiece, ya no lo dejará"

**-o-o-o-o-**

La semana había estado muy pesada para Helga, se encontraba ya en camino a casa, siempre tomaba el metro para llegar a ella y mientras viajaba, escuchaba grabaciones del grupo y ensayaba la coreografía mentalmente, apago su walkman y se preparo para descender del tren, se sentía feliz ya que en la oficina le habían celebrado su cumpleaños¡por fin tenia 21 años! Le ofrecieron pastel y varios regalos, Lila y Rhonda se encargaron de realizar el festejo y brindaron por que siguieran juntas cantando y que tuvieran éxito en su carrera, el tren llego a la estación y ella bajo del vagón, saco de su bolsa una lista de lo que iba a comprar y se dirigió al supermercado que estaba cerca del edificio donde vivía, entro al establecimiento y tomo una canastilla, paseo por los pasillos y tomo de un refrigerador 2 litros de leche, fue al área de frutas y puso en varias bolsas manzanas y mandarinas, paso por el pasillo de mascotas y tomo un envase de comida para peces tropicales, esa afición la adquirió cuando salía con Arnold en la secundaria, después se dirigió a la caja, pago todo lo que había escogido y salió de ahí para dirigirse a su departamento, nunca pensó que sería independiente, antes del éxito con 'Outlaw Stars', pensaba estudiar una carrera universitaria cuando terminara la preparatoria, pero lo pospuso al convertirse en una estrella pop, ya que casi no tenia tiempo para estudiar, pero se sentía a gusto consigo misma, pensó que había hecho bien esa elección y eso le traía satisfacción y tranquilidad, de vez en cuando hablaba por teléfono a larga distancia con Arnold, el le recomendaba que usara el correo electrónico, pero ella ponía el pretexto de escuchar su voz y hasta ahora no había tenido necesidad de tener una computadora en casa, también hablaba con el gran Bob y Miriam cada fin de semana, la relación con sus padres había cambiado relativamente mucho y Helga ya no sentía esa molesta tensión que sufriera cuando vivía con ellos, ya que ellos habían aceptado que viviera sola en el centro de la ciudad, de vez en cuando la visitaban pero usaban el teléfono muy seguido y por lo general ella los veía cada mes.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Llego a su departamento, acomodó las cosas que había comprado y le dio de comer a sus peces

"deben estar hambrientos¡que mala soy!"

Dejo caer la comida en el agua mientras los peces iban y comían, en eso sonó el teléfono

"¡Hola señor Hunter¿Eh¿Quiere verme para una nueva proposición para trabajar en la televisión¿En donde¡Ah! En Chez París en una hora ¿esta bien?"

Después que Helga colgó se recostó en su cama y pensó

"_ser estrella de televisión ¿será algo mejor que estrella pop?_"

Alzo sus hombros con indiferencia y fue al baño a arreglarse.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Cada vez que subía las escaleras le costaba trabajo respirar, desde la primaria esa anomalía siempre lo había relegado de cualquier actividad, solo mantenía el sueño de estar junto a ella, cuando supo que sería cantante pop famosa, comenzó a organizar un fanclub y empezó a seguirla, sabía todos sus movimientos, ya estaba habituado desde que estaba en la primaria, pero quería cumplir su sueño mas anhelado, el estar para siempre a su lado, y ahora convertido en guardia de seguridad del staff de 'Outlaw Stars' podía cumplir con su deseo. El sabía que ella lo ignoraba pero algún día se daría cuenta de su amor y recapacitaría o de lo contrario sufriría su venganza. Llegó a su cuarto, estaba parcialmente oscuro y solo una lámpara de escritorio con luz mortecina iluminaba el lugar, las paredes estaban atestadas de pósters y fotos de Helga durante sus giras, sonrió con satisfacción al verlos y luego encendió la computadora, se conecto a Internet y comenzó a abrir una pagina "el rincón de Helga", fue directamente a un link que decía 'diario' y comenzó a escribir

"_¡Por fin termino el día! Me siento feliz ya que cumplí 21 años y me hicieron un bonito festejo…_"

**-o-o-o-o-**

La noche se sentía algo fría, típica de principios de invierno, las estrellas parecían mas brillantes y eso le gustaba a Helga, caminaba por el puente que conectaba a la estación del metro para disfrutar un poco mas de la vista nocturna, faltaban algunos minutos para verse con el señor Hunter por lo que se tomo su tiempo para pensar en aquel chico que se encontraba lejos, en ese momento observó su reloj y dejando escapar un suspiro se dirigió a Chez París.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_La desventaja de ser una estrella pop es que todos los jóvenes y uno que otro adulto te pueden reconocer en la calle y te piden autógrafos o que te tomes la foto con ellos, pero en este lugar, no podía ser mejor para pasar un rato y platicar sin ser molestada_"

Fue lo primero que pensó Helga cuando llegó al restaurante, observó que ya se encontraba el señor Hunter ahí pero estaba acompañado de otra persona que le daba la espalda a ella, cuando vio que Helga llegaba el señor Hunter se levantó

"¡señorita Pataki! La estábamos esperando con ansiedad, le tengo una agradable sorpresa, su amiga la señorita Heyerdall esta aquí"

La mujer se levantó y Helga exclamó

"¡Phoebe¡Cuánto tiempo!"

El abrazo fue emotivo y duró algo de tiempo

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Japón estudiando la carrera"

"si, pero como lo dije antes, no todo en la vida es ciencia, quise tomarme un sabático y al llegar a la ciudad me encontré con el señor Hunter"

"si" Intervino Hunter "como sabía que Phoebe había iniciado 'Outlaw Stars', le comenté que si quería reincorporase al grupo como su representante"

"¿ya no lo será usted?" pregunto extrañada Helga

"es por eso que estamos aquí, verás, como te lo había dicho por teléfono, tengo una oportunidad para ti en la televisión"

"¿Qué¿Y el grupo?"

"no te apures, mira, te daré la oportunidad de pensarlo y la próxima semana me das tu decisión, es algo que será grandioso en tu vida"

"¡vamos Helga!" la animó Phoebe

"¡pero…! Es que todo esto es tan repentino"

"te diré que si solo te dedicas a ser una estrella pop no llegaras muy lejos, pero si trabajas en la televisión, entonces seguirás creciendo"

En ese momento la cena llego y no hablaron mas del asunto pero en la mente de Helga le quedaron grabadas las palabras de Hunter, pero ella tomaría la decisión que consideraría correcta para ella, resuelto eso, se dedico a disfrutar de la cena.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Después de la cena, Hunter llamo un taxi y se encargo de llevar a Helga a su departamento, cuando llegaron, ella se despidió de Hunter y Phoebe, subió por el elevador, llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta y se quito su ropa para colocarse la de dormir, se recostó y pensó

"_¡vaya! Lo tome a la ligera, ser estrella de televisión, creo que estará bien, pasaría de ser una estrella pop a una luminaria de televisión ¡seria divertido! Además de que estaría vigente por un tiempo más, pero ese concierto de despedida… ¡en fin! Será mejor descansar, espero que los fans no me lo tomen a mal, mañana será otro día_"

**-o-o-o-o-**

El despliegue publicitario para el concierto de despedida de Helga se mostraba espectacular y Hunter consiguió entrevistas en varios programas de televisión para lanzar la nueva fase en la carrera de Helga ahora que dejaba 'Outlaw Stars', las localidades se vendían rápido ya que se corría el rumor de la presentación de una nueva cantante y se escucharían canciones inéditas en la voz de la nueva integrante, aunque después nada de esto sucedería, pero al fin llego el día de la presentación de despedida de Helga.

**-o-o-o-o-**

¡Realmente se sentía emocionado! Lo habían asignado a estar cerca del escenario para la seguridad del grupo, no cabía en sí de la dicha y caminaba por los pasillos que se encontraban atrás del escenario tratando de encontrarla, había pasado tanto tiempo de no estar cerca de ella y oler su cabello como solía hacerlo en la primaria, desde entonces había perdido contacto con ella cuando empezó a salir con Arnold, después de eso su familia se cambió de ciudad y no supo mas hasta que se enteró que ella estaba en un grupo musical, busco por todas las formas posibles para estar cerca y por fin lo había logrado, ya su contacto no seria virtual con su pagina de Internet, estaría a unos pasos de ella cuando saliera a cantar y lo hacía muy feliz, pero a partir de ese día su actitud cambiaría por la decisión que ella había tomado la noche anterior, eso lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aunque las localidades se vendieron bien, no se agotaron y eso mantenía a las tres chicas molestas

"¡no es posible que no tengamos lleno!"

Dijo Rhonda

"Y eso que se hizo muy buena publicidad, pero la gente no respondió como queríamos, lo que creo que necesitamos son nuevas canciones"

Respondió Lila

"no, eso no es lo que ustedes creen, como Hunter no pudo conseguir el teatro de la ciudad para el concierto, optó por hacerlo en Dinolandia, eso debió haber desanimado a mucha gente"

Concluyo Helga

"si han de haber pensado que sería para niños"

"bueno, pues ya estamos aquí y hay que cumplir"

Helga se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa y de pronto giró para preguntarles algo que la molestaba mucho

"oigan chicas ¿no están enojadas por mi salida?"

A Lila se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras Rhonda fingió no oír la pregunta, pero Lila le dijo

"Realmente no sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar tan pronto, cuando te uniste al grupo al no poder participar Phoebe, por lo menos yo llegué a encariñarme mucho contigo ¡no lo digo por Arnold! Sino porque mostraste tu verdadera personalidad, totalmente lo contrario a lo que habías sido desde la primaria"

"simplemente eres la mejor y me dio gusto que hayas tomado esa decisión" dijo Rhonda llorando

Las tres chicas se abrazaron mientras las demás personas del staff las observaban con ternura, en ese momento una voz les llamo la atención

"¡Listas chicas¡Vamos a comenzar!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

La gente se veía aparentemente animada pero muchos de los comentarios que se escuchaban era de cómo podía Helga abandonar al grupo por una oportunidad en la televisión si ella nunca había actuado en su vida, si estaba por eso, entonces ella iría la fracaso, pero eso no le importaba, la noche de su decisión había tenido una platica telefónica con Arnold sobre lo que le habían planteado y lo que mas le agradó de haber hecho una buena decisión fue que el le dijo que la apoyaría y le echara ganas, así que cuando salió al escenario lo hizo como su fuera a cantar para el.

**-o-o-o-o-**

El escenario era chico y pocas las filas de butacas lo que hacía que el área de seguridad fuera reducido, por lo que tenía que haber un estricto control de ella, los guardias estaban hincados en una rodilla, como si estuvieran a punto de correr, era la mejor forma por si alguien saltaba la valla para llegar al escenario, el lo sabía y tenía que estar atento por si alguien la saltaba y trataba de estar con su estrella, pero no podía sustraerse de la melodiosa voz de Helga y se ensimismó en su sueño.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"¡hola a todos! Por primera vez en Dinolandia y como parte del concierto de despedida de Helga¡Outlaw Stars!"

La gente aplaudió entusiasta mientras salía de los altavoces la música, las chicas empezaron a realizar su coreografía y Helga comenzó a cantar

****

**_Cuando dirijo mis ojos hacia el cielo_**

**_Respiro el brillante viento mientras el_**

**_Atardecer se refleja en mi ventana_**

****

**_Y los tristes incidentes_**

**_Que tiñeron de tristeza mi corazón_**

**_Yo los repintaré con los colores del ángel_**

**_Como a mi me de la gana_**

****

**_Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez_**

**_Fuimos arrastrados al espacio_**

**_Sin darme cuenta que el amor me protegía_**

**_Te dije adiós y te amo_**

**_¿Se transformara este sentimiento en lágrimas?_**

****

**_Si aparto la mirada todo se irá_**

**_La luz eterna a veces me invitará a entrar_**

****

**_Y los tristes incidentes _**

**_Que tiñeron de tristeza mi corazón_**

**_Yo los repintaré con los colores del ángel_**

**_Como a mi me de la gana_**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Atrás de la ultima fila, se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que no eran seguidores del grupo y habían pasado a escondidas cervezas, antes de que empezara el concierto, habían bebido bastante de ella por lo que ya se encontraban borrachos y armaban un gran escándalo cuando ya el concierto había iniciado, el señor Hunter ya los había observado al verificar cuanta gente había entrado y constantemente los vigilaba por si ellos trataban de salirse de control, de repente uno de los borrachos gritó

"¡que feo cantas princesa¡Mejor solo deberías bailar!"

Sus compañeros le festejaron lo que consideraron una broma y comenzaron a gritar y a chiflar, Hunter, por medio de una radio dio instrucciones al jefe de seguridad para empezar a organizar una táctica y poner en orden a los borrachos; en el escenario, las chicas habían terminado de cantar y los aplausos y gritos duraron algunos minutos

"¡Hola a todos¡Nos da gusto que nos hayan podido acompañar en este emotivo concierto!"

Los mas jóvenes chiflaban y aplaudían, mas que nada por el vestuario que traían las tres, traje que terminaba en falda de tipo ballerina, medias largas arriba de las rodillas, espalda descubierta, guantes largos hasta arriba de los codos y zapatillas, las tres se veían hermosas y eso era parte de sus éxito como grupo pop del momento, después de eso se hizo un silencio y Helga comenzó a hablar

"hemos querido que este concierto sea el mas bonito de todos ya que tenemos una noticia que darles"

De pronto una lata de cerveza llego hasta el escenario pasando cerca de Lila y se hizo un silencio en el escenario, Hunter volteó a ver a Phoebe y le dijo

"¡será mejor cancelar! Esto se puede salir de control"

"¿cancelar¡Pero si apenas han cantado una canción!"

Los borrachos solo reían y decían disparates, uno de ellos iba a repetir la acción cuando sintió que algo lo agarraba de su brazo y lo tiraba al suelo

"pero… ¡que diablos!"

Era el, que jadeaba de forma ruidosa y sudaba copiosamente, su aspecto era tenebroso pero eso no asusto al borracho y azuzó a sus compañeros para atacarlo, ellos se juntaron y comenzaron a golpearlo

"¡Ya basta!"

Se escucho el grito de Helga y los borrachos dejaron de golpearlo, en ese momento empezaron a llegar más guardias de seguridad mientras Helga siguió hablando

"Pensé que tendríamos un bonito concierto, pero…"

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una de ellas se escapo, resbalando por su mejilla

"Hoy es mi despedida del grupo para empezar una nueva etapa en mi carrera, pero esto ha bajado mis ánimos, creí que era apreciada por ustedes y que me apoyarían en mis nuevos proyectos…"

La gente comenzó a gritar

"¡no te vayas!"

"¡te queremos y te apoyamos!"

"¡saquen a esos revoltosos!"

Los borrachos comenzaron a replegarse, no solo por la presencia de los guardias, sino porque la gente empezó a arrojarles cosas, el que parecía el líder solo dijo

"¡vamonos! Ni que estuviera tan bueno el concierto"

Los borrachos salieron y la gente comenzó a aplaudir para que continuara el concierto, Helga dijo

"Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sabemos que sin ustedes no existiríamos, por mi parte agradezco a mis amigas y a ustedes y les prometo que no les fallaré"

Helga observaba feliz que toda la gente ahí reunida aprobaba su decisión de continuar como actriz y dejar 'Outlaw Stars' ya no se le hizo difícil, de pronto su mirada se tropezó con el guardia que había intervenido para evitar la agresión de los borrachines, el, con la nariz ensangrentada sonrió al sentir que ella lo veía, Helga le agradeció con un gesto, eso le maravillo mucho y regresó a su puesto designado pero olvido sus ordenes, solo tenía ojos para ella.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Al terminar el concierto, Helga y las demás ya se habían cambiado y se preparaban para retirarse, al momento de salir, mucha gente las esperaba para despedirlas, sobre todo a Helga, quien nunca pensó que alguien como ella fuera la mas querida de las tres, eso le hizo recordar su difícil niñez al lado de la sombra de Olga, pero ese momento lo estaba disfrutando y se sentía muy feliz, en su recorrido al coche, ella estrechaba manos y firmaba como podía, autógrafos, ya fuera en libretas o en fotos, además recibía regalos, tarjetas y cartas, la mayoría de amor, otras que le pedían que no saliera del grupo, alguien le dio una carta voluminosa y le dijo

"¡Realmente te admiro mucho Helga¡Eres un amor¡Me gusta mucho tu sitio 'el rincón de Helga'¡Es sensacional!"

"¿eh¡Si¡Gracias!"

Respondió ella confundida por lo que el joven le había dicho

Subió al coche y este arranco dejando a la multitud todavía vitoreándola, ya en el trayecto, le pregunto a Phoebe quien le había conseguido el coche para ella sola

"¿sabes algo de 'el rincón de Helga'? "

Ella negó con la cabeza

"es la primera vez que escucho eso"

"pensé que ustedes lo habían diseñado en la Web"

"ha de ser uno de esos sitios construidos por fanáticos"

"me gustaría conocerlo"

"¿Qué te lo impide?"

"¡sabes que no tengo computadora en casa!"

"tienes bastante dinero ¡cómprate una!"

"lo haré, pero con mi primer sueldo como actriz, con eso si me alcanza"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Después de un rato circulando por las calles de la ciudad, Helga pidió a Phoebe que la dejaran cerca de la estación del metro

"¿estás segura?"

"¡Por supuesto! Has hecho mucho por mi esta noche y estas muy agotada, además, soy una estrella pop y a esta hora, la mayoría de los que viajan son puros mayores ¿crees que se fijaran en una dulce jovencita como yo y me acosarán?"

"¡nunca se sabe!"

"no te preocupes, estaré bien"

Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida, el auto se alejo y ella subió el puente que conectaba a los andenes de la estación, cuando llego el tren, lo abordo y observó que el vagón iba lleno, eso no le preocupo, sacó sus audífonos y dirigió su mirada a través de la ventana pensando en lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero no había notado que alguien la había estado siguiendo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Llegando a su casa, preparó la tina de baño y mientras se llenaba fue a ver a sus peces, les dio de comer y luego tomó el teléfono y marcó a casa de sus padres

"¡Hola mamá¿Qué que milagro? Bueno, he estado ocupada con varias cosas y hasta ahora se me hizo posible marcarte ¿Qué rumor¡Ah! Pues si, voy a ser actriz, empezaré en una serie nueva, pero eso me impedirá que cante con las chicas, pero ¿no te da gusto?"

En eso se escucho el sonido de llamada en espera

"¡disculpa! Tengo otra llamada en la línea"

En la línea solo se escuchaba un jadeo agitado, y ella aunque trató, no obtuvo respuesta y luego cambió de línea

"era un número equivocado, si, te mantendré informada¡no por favor! No le digas nada a Olga, solo que… mira, ya tengo la tina llena, tomaré un baño porque me siento cansada del concierto de hoy, deja relajarme un poco y en 20 minutos te llamo ¿si?"

Helga colgó y fue al baño, cerró la llave y comenzaba a prepararse para tomar su baño cuando sonó el teléfono

"¡le dije que en 20 minutos le llamaría!"

Cuando se dirigió a contestar, la llamada se convirtió en entrada para mensaje en fax y lentamente la hoja se imprimió, Helga intrigada se acercó a leer lo que se estaba imprimiendo, era una sola frase escrita en letras grandes

¡ERES UNA TRAIDORA!

Helga sintió que le recorría una corriente eléctrica por la espalda mientras observaba sin moverse como se imprimía el papel y como pudo giro su cabeza hacia la ventana que daba a la calle, las luces de los edificios le parecían lúgubres y temerosa cerro la cortina, sintió el miedo al pensar que tal vez la estaban observando y creyó que cerrando la cortina lo evitaría, volteó a ver al fax y la transmisión del mensaje había concluido, quitó la hoja y la rompió

"pero que broma tan estúpida"

A pesar que se dijo eso no se calmo, tal vez le diría a Phoebe y a Hunter mañana en la oficina, tal vez ellos le ayudarían, pero mientras ya la habían asustado y a pesar de ser fuerte no pudo quitarse el miedo.


	3. Capitulo 2 ¿Quien eres tu?

**Capitulo 2 ¿Quién eres tu?**

Al día siguiente Helga optó por no mencionar a nadie sobre el fax, ahora su mente estaba ocupada en esa nueva etapa, ya no estaba en el grupo y se dedicaría todo el tiempo a ensayar, Hunter la llevaba a los estudios ya que el estaba siempre en contacto con el señor Frank para conseguir los papeles.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Helga se encontraba en el set de grabación y observaba la filmación de una escena de la serie en la que participaría, se llamaba 'La pasarela' cuya trama era de suspenso y trataba sobre un asesino que tenía preferencia por matar modelos

"_algo irónico_" pensó Helga "_ya una vez fui modelo y creo que alguien haría algo así_"

Phoebe se le acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"algo nerviosa, estaba observando a Erin Kelley, es una buena actriz, dice de forma tan natural sus líneas ¡me gusta como desarrolla su personaje! Le da mucha vida"

"¿y tu papel?"

"bueno, esta es mi parte"

Helga le dio el libreto y leyó lo que Helga diría cuando la llamaran a grabar

"¿solo eso?"

"según Hunter este es el principio, después me darán mas partes"

"¿y has estado ensayando?"

"bueno… recuerdo aquella vez de lo de la obra escolar, pero… ahora es diferente, me siento nerviosa, no se si se vea real como esa ocasión"

"sigue ensayando amiga, porque creo que terminando esa escena sigues tu"

Helga cerró los ojos y solo repetía

"¿Quién eres tu?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

George Lamoreaux era el escritor de 'La pasarela' y se paseaba por los estudios junto al señor Frank, Erin Kelley y Dan Winston, quienes caracterizaban los personajes principales de la serie, se encontraban repasando sus líneas, cuando los vieron llegar

"¡señor Lamoreaux¡Que sorpresa!"

Dijo Erin

"¡mi actriz favorita!"

Dijo el aludido dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se dirigió a Dan a quien le estrechó la mano

"¿cuando sabremos quien es el asesino?" pregunto Dan

"no coman ansías, hay que dejar algo de suspenso, no es bueno saber mucho"

"esta serie va a ser un éxito pero se ira a las nubes cuando comience a aparecer Helga"

Dijo el señor Frank y continuó "solo espero que tenga más participación"

"Hay mucho que escribir y a veces ni yo mismo se lo que pasará, así que no puedo darle una buena respuesta"

Dijo algo incomodo Lamoreaux, en ese momento llego Hunter

"¡señor Frank¡Señor Lamoreaux¿Vienen a observar las grabaciones?"

"venimos a ver a su chica" contesto Frank

"creo que la verían mas seguido si tuviera mas participación en la serie"

"¿oíste eso Georgie?"

"bueno, tendríamos que ajustar un poco el libreto pero… es algo complicado"

"tu eres el escritor, te aseguro que lo que escribas, Helga lo va a interpretar muy bien al momento de llevarlo a escena"

Dijo el señor Frank algo fastidiado, quien de pronto se dio cuenta que traía un paquete de cartas

"A propósito Erin, esto es tuyo, es de tus admiradores"

"¡gracias señor Frank!"

"¡ah! Permíteme un momento"

Frank quito la primera carta que estaba encima de las otras

"esta es para otra persona"

Erin no le dio importancia y muy contenta se fue con Dan mientras le comentaba sobre el paquete de cartas que había recibido, mientras Frank le dio la carta a Hunter

"esta es para Helga"

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, mientras Lamoreaux le explicaba unos detalles al director para la siguiente escena, eso lo aprovecho Hunter

"Por cierto ¿Helga tendrá mas participación en la serie?"

"¡Por supuesto! Solo que hacemos esto para que se suelte un poco, ya veras que muy pronto su papel pasará de ser secundario a ser el principal en esta serie"

Hunter solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Helga fue llamada al plató y el director le explicaba como quería ella que actuara la escena, le dio algunas instrucciones y la dejó un momento para ordenar donde quería las cámaras, mientras pasaba esto, Helga repasaba mentalmente su línea

"_grandiosa línea_" pensó de forma irónica "_¿Quién eres tu?_"

Llegó el director y le dio las últimas instrucciones

"Eres la hermana de la modelo asesinada y Erin, quien interpreta a al Psicóloga Brown y Dan quien es el Detective Marlow, vendrán a donde estas tu ahora, que es la habitación del hospital donde estas internada ya que quedaste traumatizada al ver como mataban a tu hermana"

"_¡ganas no me faltan de ver eso!_" pensó divertida Helga

El director continuó

"Ellos van a llegar y Erin te va a preguntar algo y tu le dirás tu línea ¿de acuerdo?"

Helga asintió y el director gritó

"¡bien¡Todos a sus puestos, en unos momentos grabamos!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Todos en el escenario se preparaban para grabar, las cámaras se estaban colocando para los diferentes planos, algunos trabajadores arreglaban aun algunas luces, Erin y Dan discutían sobre lo que se iba a grabar y Helga se sentía sola, ella estaba sentada donde le dijo el director y nadie de los que la rodeaban le dirigió la palabra, eso la deprimió un poco, cuando estaba en el grupo todos trataban de que ella se sintiera bien, algunos platicaba con ella y otros trataban de arreglar su vestuario, pero no esta vez, trato de sacudirse la tristeza y se dedico a observar los últimos preparativos antes de filmar, luego dirigió su mirada a la gente que estaba fuera del plató, gente totalmente desconocida para ella, todo era tan impersonal que la molestaba pero trato de calmarse y fue cuando lo vio

"_esa persona… parece que la vi hace poco_"

Pensó Helga, en ese momento se escucho la voz del director

"¡bien¡Actores a sus lugares¿Listos? Comenzamos en 3, 2,1… ¡ahora!"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hunter se encontraba atrás de la cámara que tomaba el plano donde estaba Helga, estaba algo nervioso y fue cuando se dio cuenta que traía la carta que le había dado el señor Frank, en el frente solo decía '_Para Helga_', Hunter sonrió y trato de abrirla.

**-o-o-o-o-**

La escena se desarrollaba cuando la psicóloga Brown y el detective Marlow entraban a la habitación de la chica que estaba en estado de shock, Brown la saludó

"¡hola¿Cómo te has sentido?"

Era el momento en que Helga participaba e iba a decir su línea cuando se escucho un estallido interrumpiendo la grabación, todos voltearon asustados hacía donde había sucedido todo, Helga, Erin y Dan llegaron al lugar que estaba lleno de mucha gente, se observaba elevarse el humo y olía a pólvora, Helga se abrió paso entre la gente y vio a Hunter tirado en el piso con las manos ensangrentadas y a su lado a Phoebe tratando de auxiliarlo

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

Dijo Helga entre espantada y preocupada

"una carta bomba"

Alguien dijo pero no supo quien

"¿pero por que…?"

Helga observo alrededor del cuerpo de Hunter muchos pedazos de papel que se esparcieron como confeti y uno en especial le llamo la atención, empapándose en la sangre de Hunter se alcanzaba a leer

'TRAIDORA'

**-o-o-o-o-**

Nadie comentó el suceso, así lo ordenó el señor Frank y dispensó a Helga para acompañar a Hunter al hospital junto con Phoebe, en el estudio las demás escenas se grabaron sin contratiempo, solo quedando pendiente la que sería con Helga, ella y Phoebe esperaban al medico para saber sobre el estado de Hunter, fue hasta en la tarde cuando terminaron con los estudios que Hunter solo había sufrido quemaduras leves en las manos pero se quedaría la noche en el hospital para observar su evolución, ya mas tranquilas, Helga y Phoebe salieron del hospital después de ver a Hunter

"_esa carta iba dirigida a mi_"

Pensaba Helga muy angustiada y no sabía como afrontar la situación, la voz de Phoebe la sacó de sus pensamientos

"¿vas a casa?"

Helga sonrió tratando de ocultar su ansiedad y le dijo

"tengo una idea mejor, vamos de compras¿sabes? Ya me cansé de hablar a larga distancia con Arnold, además como voy a estar muy ocupada con las grabaciones no voy a poder hablar con el y he pensado en comprarme una computadora"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Después de algunas horas, adquirieron el equipo y se lo llevaron en taxi al departamento de Helga, muy entusiasmada Helga comenzó a desempacarla, mientras Phoebe leía las instrucciones de instalación, después comenzaron a conectar los cables y procedieron a la instalación de los programas, la cual resulto sencilla si se tomaba en cuenta que Helga había comprado el equipo mas avanzado del mercado, Phoebe le enseño a configurar una conexión a Internet, algo que para Helga se le hacía complicado

"yo solo leo y escribo, por eso me gustaba hablar por teléfono" Dijo Helga en tono de burla

Todavía platicaron un poco mas mientras Phoebe terminaba de instalar los programas, después le pidió a Helga su tarjeta de crédito

"¿Para que?"

"el Internet no es gratis"

"está bien"

Helga le dio la tarjeta y Phoebe tecleó los números, mientras hacía eso Helga le comentó

"es bueno tenerte a mi lado"

Phoebe sonrió y dijo "eres mi mejor amiga y me agrada poder ayudarte"

"¿Cómo van Lila y Rhonda?"

"han estado ensayando nuevas canciones, se están acoplando mejor que cuando eran un trío"

"¿quieres decir que yo estorbaba?"

"¡nada de eso! Sabes que dejaste un hueco difícil de llenar y la mayoría de las canciones estaban adecuadas a tu tono de voz, ellas difícilmente cantarían las canciones que interpretabas"

"bueno, no se que decir…"

"¡tranquila! Ellas te extrañan mucho, ya veras, te tenemos una sorpresa con una nueva canción, tal vez mañana la escuches"

Phoebe observó su reloj y dijo

"¡cielos! Ya es tarde, mañana tengo una cita con ellas para ultimar los detalles de su concierto en el festival del queso y de la grabación de su nuevo disco ¿ya no tienes dudas sobre la conexión a Internet?"

"ninguna, espero que tengan éxito con su nuevo disco"

Phoebe le dio un beso en la mejilla

"¡lo tendremos¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Phoebe salio del departamento de Helga mientras ella trataba de navegar en Internet.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Lejos de departamento de Helga, la pandilla que había estado interrumpiendo el concierto en Dinolandia, se encontraba tomando bebidas alcohólicas en la calle, cerca de donde ellos estaban, alguien, dentro de un automóvil, los estaba observando, su respiración era agitada y ruidosa, esperando el momento preciso, que llego justo cuando uno de ellos, que resulto ser el líder de la banda y que había comenzado los disturbios, se encaminaba a la tienda, tal vez para comprar cerveza, la persona sonrió para si al haberlo reconocido, encendió el motor y espero a que saliera, aquel no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, el auto lo impacto de lleno, las latas de cervezas quedaron dispersas sobre el asfalto y una figura inerte en posición grotesca en medio de la calle.

**-o-o-o-o-**

A pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el transcurso del día, Helga se sentía emocionada, ya contaba con computadora y por fin satisfaría su curiosidad por conocer '_El Rincón de Helga_', Phoebe le había dejado conectado el cable telefónico a la computadora por lo que no tuvo problema cuando se conecto a la red, abrió el programa de navegación, mientras esté se desplegaba en la pantalla, buscó la carta que el fanático le había dado

"por aquí lo había leído ¡ah¡Aquí está! Es http:www.angelfire…"

Escribió la dirección y apareció en la pantalla una página denominada '_Idol__ Net_' el cual tenia una lista de las mejores paginas hechas por fanáticos de los grupos, cantantes y artistas famosos, vio que en la lista se encontraba el link de la pagina y llevo el cursor, le dio un clic y rápidamente la abrió, Helga se entusiasmó mucho y se dijo para si

"¡vaya! 'El Rincón de Helga' esta maravilloso, tiene links que te llevan a la letra de las canciones, fotografías de los conciertos, wallpapers¡biografías de Lila, Rhonda y yo! Y ¿Qué es esto¡Un diario!"

Llevo el cursor al link el cual abrió una ventana nueva que mostraba varias fechas

**_Día miércoles_**

_Hoy estuve pésima¡se me olvidó la letra de la canción! Si no hubiera sido por Lila, nos hubieran abucheado ¡que mal me sentí!_

"si recuerdo eso¡que vergüenza!" dijo Helga divertida y leyó otra fecha

**_Día sábado_**

_¡Por fin termino el día! Me siento feliz ya que cumplí 21 años y me hicieron un bonito festejo, Lila, Rhonda y todos los que trabajan en el staff estuvieron fabulosos, inclusive me regalaron una sudadera con el nombre del grupo estampado al frente ¡esta muy bonita! Después del festejo, tomé el metro para dirigirme a mi casa, pero antes pase al supermercado que esta cerca del edificio donde vivo, compré 2 litros de leche, algo de manzanas y mandarinas y alimento para peces…_

Esto ya no le gusto a Helga "¿Cómo supieron que hice eso?"

**_Día lunes_**

_Hoy inicié grabaciones de la serie 'La Pasarela', estoy nerviosa a pesar de lo corta que es mi participación, mientras esperaba para grabar, observé como actuaba Erin Kelley, es muy buena actriz ¡me gusta como desarrolla su personaje!_

Helga cerró intempestivamente la pagina del diario, se sintió incomoda

"_¿Cómo diablos saben inclusive lo que dije?_"

Pensó, de pronto un link parpadeante le llamo la atención

"¿Qué es esto? 'La Frase de la Semana'"

Llevo el cursor y lo abrió, la ventana decía

**_Lo que dijo Helga esta semana_**

_¿Quién eres Tú?_

Increíblemente por las bocinas se escuchaba su voz y repetía varías veces su línea que tenía que decir cuando grabara, sonaba a burla y le dio miedo, apagó la computadora, no sabía que hacer y pensó

"_creo que será otra noche que no podré dormir, si se que alguien me esta observando_"

Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y como dijo Number6, hubiera sido mejor ponerle "Perfect Pink" pero creo que a pesar de ser un lado oscuro, dejo abierta la posibilidad de definir quien es el causante del trauma de Helga.

Nos vemos

Cheesefair

PD ¡por favor! deje reviews


	4. Capitulo 3 La Actuación de mi Vida

**Capitulo 3 "La actuación de mi vida"**

Definitivamente Helga no pudo dormir y trato de ocultar la huellas del desvelo con maquillaje, de esa manera fue a la oficina del señor Hunter, durante el trayecto pensó no comentar nada de lo de la pagina web, así que cuando llegó, antes de entrar, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y fue a saludar a todos, el señor Hunter le dijo

"¡te tengo una excelente noticia! El señor Lamoreaux ha agregado nuevas líneas a tu personaje ¿Qué te dije? Era solo cuestión de tiempo"

"¿en serio?"

"bueno, solo hay un pequeño problema con una escena y que debemos tener mucho cuidado"

"¿Qué pasa en esa escena?"

Phoebe intervino

"creo que hay que decidirlo muy seriamente, la escena en cuestión podría decirse, dañaría tu imagen"

"¿mi imagen?"

"ten en cuenta esto, te consideran todavía estrella pop"

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"la escena es muy violenta, y es sobre un ataque"

"¡ah vaya! Pero… si tengo que sobresalir, debo hacerlo, quiero leer el guión"

Phoebe miro a su amiga con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza y le dio el guión, Helga comenzaba a leerlo cuando llegaron Rhonda y Lila, acompañados por los trabajadores del staff que llevaban un pastel y varios refrescos

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Hunter contrariado

"¡vamos a festejar!"

"pero ¿Por qué?" dijo Helga

Phoebe respondió

"¡es verdad! Lo olvidé, la canción que grabaron para el nuevo disco, ya salió en la radio y está en tercer lugar"

Helga abrazó a sus amigas felicitándolas

"¡me da una gran alegría que estén triunfando chicas¡Las envidio en verdad!"

Dijo con algo de tristeza y por primera vez pensó

"_¿hice bien en cambiar de carrera?_"

Lila se acerco a ella y le dio un disco

"este es el sencillo, escúchalo, en verdad te encantará"

**-o-o-o-o**

Después del pequeño festejo, Hunter le dijo a Helga que tenía que presentarse a grabar la escena que no pudo realizar esa vez, la chica asintió y salió de la oficina, llego al área del elevador y presionó el botón para llamarlo, estaba tan ensimismada que cuando abrió la puerta, la luz del interior la sorprendió, sonriendo por lo tonto de la situación, entró a el, su vista quedo fija en algo pegado en la pared del fondo, era un recorte de un diario que hacía mención sobre un accidente, pero lo relevante era que la victima era un pandillero que siempre había participado en peleas y armado desordenes, en ese recorte se leía '_pandillero muere atropellado_' junto a la fotografía de la victima, a Helga le pareció reconocer la cara del sujeto, pero no le dio importancia, aunque se le hizo extraño ver ese recorte pegado en ese sitio, pero el elevador llegó a la planta baja y salió con dirección al vestíbulo, mucha gente la esperaba ya que querían pedirle su autógrafo o tomarse una fotografía con ella, Helga sonreía y accedía a ello, y fue en ese momento cuando vio a esa persona

"_lo he visto pero ¿Dónde?_"

La cantidad de gente le impidió verlo mas, mientras un vigilante trataba de auxiliarla, para que llegara hasta un taxi que le había pedido de antemano, agradeciendo al vigilante, entró en el y este arrancó, mientras la gente se sentía animada por haber visto a su estrella. Solo una sonreía más que las demás y seguiría con su plan.

**-o-o-o-o**

Frank platicaba con Lamoreaux

"¿crees que fue buena idea que esa muchacha haga esa escena?"

"bueno, querían que le diera mas líneas ¿no? No se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que esto y vieras el trabajo que me costó escribir esa escena y encajarla dentro de la trama"

"¿era necesaria?"

"Va a ser la parte clave del estado psicológico de esa chica, como ella es familiar de una de las victimas, que mejor que esto para realizar su venganza"

Frank solo suspiro mientras observaba la figura de Helga cuando le estaban dando las indicaciones a seguir cuando se empezara a grabar.

**-o-o-o-o**

La grabación no fue tan extenuante

"_solo una escena_"

Se dijo Helga y comenzó a pensar en lo que había discutido en la oficina con Hunter y Phoebe sobre la nueva parte que tendría que grabar ella y se preguntaba

"_¿podré hacerlo?_"

Había tomado un taxi al salir de los estudios y la llevo hasta la estación del metro, ahí lo abordo y se encontró con un vagón casi vacío

"¡vaya! Es mi día de suerte, me iré a casa sentada"

Se sentó y saco su walkman, sus manos tropezaron con el disco que le había dado Lila con la última canción que grabaron ellas, abrió la caja y puso el disco en el reproductor, se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar

**_He llegado hasta este lugar_**

**_Nací para estar contigo_**

**_En el momento que desperté_**

**_Los prismas me rodearon_**

****

**_Estoy aquí para amarte ahora_**

**_Nací para retenerte a mi lado_**

**_Las verdades y las mentiras_**

**_Estarán todas dentro de nosotros_**

****

**_Los días en que abandone mis verdaderos sentimientos_**

**_No regresarán a mi_**

**_La ternura y la bondad_**

**_Son nuestras una vez más_**

****

**_Todos los días sin excepción_**

**_Como una marioneta de cuerda_**

**_Deambulando en el vacío_**

**_Entre el cero y el infinito_**

"_es tan bonita_"

Pensó y recordó aquellos días cuando estaba en 'Outlaw Stars', los conciertos, el contacto con la gente, las bromas entre ellas, esas emociones, en verdad las extrañaba, ahora estaba a punto de dar el gran paso que la llevaría al éxito o al fracaso, tendría que recurrir a toda su fuerza si quería conseguirlo y no se daría por vencida.

**-o-o-o-o**

Al fin llego la fecha esperada para la grabación, Helga estuvo mucho tiempo ensayando hasta que creyó estar preparada mentalmente, en el área de monitores, Hunter y Phoebe observaban los preparativos del escenario el cual parecía tener la apariencia de un club nudista, la mayoría de la gente que iba a participar eran 'extras' y 'stuntmen' ya que su físico era requerido para la toma que se iba a realizar

"¿crees que sea necesario que Helga haga esto? Todavía nos podemos rehusar"

Dijo Phoebe

"ya estamos metidos en esto, además recuerda a esa actriz Jodie… no se que, hizo una escena similar y ahora es una actriz famosa"

"no se, simplemente no me agrada la idea"

**-o-o-o-o**

Helga estaba vestida con una blusa transparente, minifalda muy corta que dejaba ver su ropa interior, medias con liguero y zapatilla con tacón de aguja

"_que incomodo es esto ¿a quien se le ocurre que esto es sensual? No se como las que trabajan en esto aguantan este tipo de ropa_"

Dejo escapar un suspiro y vio que se acercaba el director

"¿estás lista? Si te incomodas paramos la grabación"

"¡no! Estaré bien, ensaye la escena y no habrá complicaciones"

"confiamos en ti, lo haremos en dos tomas, será difícil pero lo lograremos"

El director puso su mano en el hombro de ella para animarla, Helga solo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

**-o-o-o-o**

Phoebe tenía la mirada fija en un monitor que recibía la señal de una cámara que tomaba a Helga, sus ojos estaban vidriosos e irritados, sentía que ella no debería hacer esa escena, pero Hunter le había dicho que era la gran oportunidad para Helga, en los noticieros de espectáculos ya la catalogaban como candidata a gran actriz

"¿no crees que por hacer esto, bajen sus expectativas y se vuelva impopular?"

"¡vamos Phoebe! Este tipo de escenas la han hecho muchos actores, se que algunos han renunciado a su carrera después de realizarlas pero Helga no es de ese tipo, vas a ver que muy pronto tendrá su protagónico"

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando el director se hizo escuchar por el altavoz

"¿listos todos? A su posición que vamos a grabar"

**-o-o-o-o**

Quien conocía a Helga desde la infancia sabía que no fue bonita pero si atractiva, de cabello rubio, cuando entró a la secundaria se quito su moño rosa y sus coletas, dejando su pelo suelto y vistiendo una gorra de béisbol, en la preparatoria, cambio su apariencia y se dejo crecer el pelo, el cual lo solía amarrar haciéndose una coqueta 'cola de caballo' que hacía mas atractivo su rostro, cuando entro a 'Outlaw Stars' la gente del staff le arreglo el cabello y comenzó a usar adornos para el cabello, además de ser delgada, tenía un busto generoso y caderas que sin llegar a ser grandes le daban esa femineidad que no tuvo en su infancia y adolescencia; cuando la arreglaban para sus presentaciones en conciertos, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, a veces el vestuario le recordaba a la niñera que cuido de ella cuando iba en cuarto grado, pero se daba cuenta que ella se veía mas hermosa con el traje puesto, pero ahora al estar participando como actriz en la televisión, el maquillaje y el vestuario era diferente pero la hacían verse superior que cuando cantaba, pero ahora había un problema, esta Helga sería destruida al comenzar a grabar esa escena y la peor pesadilla para ella se presentaría en ese instante.

**-o-o-o-o**

Helga se coloco en la posición que le indico el director mientras se terminaban los últimos preparativos para que se empezara a grabar, en su mente estaba la ultima platica con Phoebe

"_no tienes por que hacer esto_"

"_¡vamos Phoebe! Solo voy a actuar, no va a pasar nada_"

Phoebe le dirigió una mirada triste y Helga la abrazó

"_te aseguro que todo va a estar bien_"

Phoebe asintió pero se sentía deprimida cuando vio a Helga dirigirse al plató.

**-o-o-o-o**

En el momento en que director dio la orden, el escenario se llenó de luces y una música estridente se comenzó a escuchar, Helga que estaba colocada en una posición sugerente mostrando algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzó a bailar, la gente que representaban los clientes del club nudista, comenzaron a gritar y a silbar, parecía que el baile de Helga en verdad les excitaba y a pesar de que ella había ensayado previamente, sintió sus miradas lascivas y comenzó a angustiarse, de acuerdo al guión, ella representaba a una bailarina de table dance que sería atacada por los clientes del club y tal y como lo marcaba, varias personas subieron al escenario y comenzaron a rodear a Helga, el actor que representaba al anunciador del club, trato de defenderla pero fue agredido por ellos y arrojado lejos del lugar, Helga sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y comenzó a forcejear y a gritar, sintió una oleada de miedo recorrer su cuerpo y que no era una grabación sino un ataque real, su vestido comenzó a desgarrarse, una mano le tomó del pie y la hizo caer, el cuerpo de alguien estaba encima de ella y sintió como le despojaban de su ropa interior, de repente alguien grito

"¡corte¡Mantengan la posición! Se moverán las cámaras para la toma dos"

La respiración de Helga era rápida y ansiosa, el sujeto que tenía encima era tosco y desagradable, se le acerco al oído

"disculpa si me he propasado"

"no te preocupes, somos actores y sabíamos que tenia que desarrollarse así" Dijo Helga quien se sorprendió de la serenidad en su voz.

El director dio la orden y continuo la escena, Helga se sintió oprimida y todo le daba vueltas, la estridencia de la música y las luces la mareaban y sentía nauseas, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y gritaba que la dejaran en paz, sentía las embestidas del sujeto y pensó que en verdad estaba sucediendo, las lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer su cara, corriendo el maquillaje y deshaciendo el peinado, lo que era hermosura, ahora era fealdad e histeria.

**-o-o-o-o**

En el área de monitores, todos observaban la grabación, se veía tan real que Hunter no podía pasar saliva y Phoebe comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sin poder aguantar mas la situación salió corriendo del lugar, mientras en el escenario, Helga ya no expresaba nada, se había dejado abandonar, por su mente pasaban los momentos felices con sus amigas y sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando el director grito

"¡corte¡Quedo excelente¡Helga, eres una gran actriz!"

**-o-o-o-o**

No supo como pero había pasado la prueba, todos los del set la felicitaron ya que la escena, a pesar de haber sido fuerte, quedo bien y no hubo necesidad de repetirla, Helga se dirigió a su camerino a arreglarse, se miraba al espejo y sentía una extraña mezcla de culpa y satisfacción, estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando sintió la presencia de alguien

"¡al fin lo hiciste¡Traidora!"

Helga quedo sorprendida al escuchar la voz

"¿Quién está ahí?"

"¡la verdadera Helga!"

Cuando volteó, no supo como reaccionar, era ella misma pero vestida a la usanza de 'Outlaw Stars'

"estas destrozando mi imagen y no te lo voy a permitir"

"¡espera!"

La ilusión salio del camerino dando grandes saltos por el pasillo y Helga comenzó a perseguirla, la alcanzó a ver que bajaba por las escaleras y la siguió, cuando bajo, no pudo hallarla y una risa algo siniestra se escuchaba a lo lejos apagándose poco a poco

"_¿me estaré volviendo loca o que?_"

Pensó Helga sintiendo escalofríos, mientras regresaba a su camerino con miedo evidente.

**-o-o-o-o**

¿Qué te pasa Helga?" preguntó Hunter

"solo estoy cansada"

Dijo mintiéndole pero en realidad muy nerviosa, le había costado trabajo tranquilizarse y luego le pregunto a Hunter

"¿Dónde esta Phoebe? Pensé que estaría con nosotros"

"¿eh? Se sintió cansada, recuerda que desde que regreso de Japón no ha descansado, pero ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?"

"¡me parece genial!"

Dijo Helga, ya que las emociones le habían abierto el apetito y deseaba una cena caliente, el auto salió del estacionamiento de los estudios y se enfilo hacía la avenida, mientras se dirigian al restaurante, Hunter le comentó

"En verdad estuviste sensacional, parecía que estaba pasando en realidad"

"preferiría ya no hablar de eso, no quisiera volver a repetirlo, pero ¿sabes? Hay algo que extraño mucho y es cantar y disfrutar de la compañía de Lila y Rhonda"

"solo estas cansada, has estado muy estresada, deberías tomarte este fin de semana para descansar"

Helga ya no contesto, el auto continuó su marcha hasta que se detuvo frente a una luz roja, Helga observaba pasar los autos que daban vuelta hacia el lado contrario, por un momento, estos pararon y un coche quedó justo a lado del auto de Hunter, Helga por instinto volteó a ver al coche que se había detenido y lo que vio la asustó, era ella quien le guiñaba un ojo y le decía con una sonrisa burlona

"¡tonta!"

Helga salió precipitadamente del coche mientras el otro arrancaba llevando a su extraña pasajera, Hunter se extraño por la acción de Helga y con preocupación le pregunto

"¿estás bien¿Quién era?"

Pero Helga solo pensaba

"_¡no! Esto es una locura, no esta ocurriendo_"

**-o-o-o-o**

'La Pasarela' comenzó a transmitirse a la semana después de haber concluido tres de grabaciones, todos los fanáticos querían ver a Helga y el día que se transmitió el capitulo donde estaba la escena de la grabación, levanto muchas criticas, Helga era la comidilla del espectáculo, de estrella pop y chica bien portada a una sensual Helga, era lo que mas señalaban los críticos

"ahora con esto será difícil ser fan de Helga en estos días" comentaba alguien en la calle

"estaba mejor como estrella pop¿le faltaba ser mas famosa?" respondió otro

"bueno ¿Qué seguirá¿Una Helga mas atrevida¿O ya no continuará?"

"solo le queda eso, porque regresar a ser estrella pop será difícil, ella misma destruyo su imagen"

Las voces de esas personas se alejaban del lugar donde se encontraba el, su corazón estaba roto, ya que su amada había perdido la inocencia, era verdad, su imagen estaba destrozada, pero el la rescataría del hoyo al que había caído y la persona que lo provocó sentiría su venganza.

**-o-o-o-o**

Lamoreaux se sentía muy cansado, el guión de 'La Pasarela' lo dejaba agotado pero satisfecho, se suponía que Erin Kelley era la protagonista pero Helga en su papel secundario se estaba llevando las palmas y también las criticas, lo que habían provocado que la serie se volviera polémica

"_Tal vez debería escribir mas escenas de este tipo para ella_"

Pensó mientras llegaba con su auto al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía, estacionó el auto en el cajón donde le correspondía, había notado que había pegado un anuncio de la serie, que cubría su nombre y estaba manchado con algo que parecía sangre, irritado lo quito y musitó

"que broma tan pesada"

De pronto escucho una risita ahogada y se escuchaba música pero algo lejana, el gritó

"¿Quién esta ahí!"

Nadie respondió, eso lo hizo sentirse inseguro, la música se escuchaba todavía lejos pero la podía distinguir, era de 'Outlaw Stars', comenzó a sudar copiosamente y apuro el paso hacia el elevador, apretó el botón para llamarlo y el elevador comenzó a bajar, se dio cuenta que la música se hacía mas fuerte y cuando abrió las puertas, el sonido era ensordecedor, era un reproductor de discos compactos que estaba en el suelo y en la pared del fondo del elevador estaba pegado un póster de 'Outlaw Star', se escuchaba

**_Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez_**

**_Fuimos arrastrados al espacio_**

**_Sin darme cuenta que el amor me protegía_**

**_Te dije adiós y te amo_**

**_¿Se transformara este sentimiento en lágrimas?_**

Eso irritó mucho a Lamoreux, sabía que la que cantaba era Helga y se estaban pasando de la raya con eso, trato de apagar el aparato mientras las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse

**_Si aparto la mirada todo se irá_**

**_La luz eterna a veces me invitará a entrar_**

****

**_Y los tristes incidentes _**

**_Que tiñeron de oscuridad mi corazón_**

**_Yo los repintaré con los colores del ángel_**

**_Como a mi me de la gana_**

Esas estrofas de la canción se escuchaban mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, el cuerpo de Lamoreaux caía pesadamente, cubierto de sangre por las múltiples puñaladas y las cuencas de los ojos llenos de sangre.

**-o-o-o-o**

Helga en su casa, se había conectado a Internet, de inmediato se dirigió al sitio de 'El rincón de Helga' quería saber que habían escrito sobre su participación en la serie por lo que fue directamente al link de 'el diario'

**_Día jueves_**

_¿Ustedes creen que yo haya hecho esto¡No lo hice yo¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

_¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

_¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

_¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

_¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

_¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

_¡Me obligaron a hacerlo según el guión! _

"_pero… ¿Qué diablos¿Quién me quiere hacer daño de esta manera?_"

Pensó Helga ya cansada de la situación, y no hallaba la solución, se sentía tan mal y tan asustada que solo dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

"Arnold, desearía que estuvieras aquí"


	5. Capitulo 4 Una sesión fotográfica

**Notas del autor**

Antes que nada, ofrezco una total disculpa a todos lo que han seguido no solo esta historia, sino las demás que no he actualizado, trataré dentro de mis posibilidades no dejarles estar esperando mucho sobre la actualización de estas historias que espero estén disfrutando.

Ahora, esta historia conforme este avanzando, tal vez tenga algunas situaciones algo incomodas para algunos de ustedes, tal vez las sientan ofensivas, pero si lo son, tratare de no abusar mucho de esas escenas y en lo posible, trataré de cambiar el rating de ella, si consideran que no es apta para menores.

También cambiara un poco el titulo de la historia aunque conservara el original, esto se lo agradezco a **Number** **6** (algo tarde pero te agradezco tu opinión) y ahora tendrá el titulo de "Perfect Pink".

Bueno, he hablado mucho y los dejaré con el capitulo, deseándoles que tengan un feliz año nuevo y espero que sigan disfrutando lo que yo escribo porque no solo es para mi sino para ustedes también.

Cheesefair

**Capitulo 4 Una sesión fotográfica**

Los periódicos narraban la noticia del asesinato de Lamoreaux, no se sabía el motivo del crimen pero era evidente la saña con que lo habían cometido.

**-o-o-o-**

Helga estaba preocupada y muy confundida, pensaba si todo lo que estaba sucediendo era debido al cambio de carrera, desde su salida de 'Outlaw Stars' comenzaron ese tipo de situaciones que cada vez se tornaban mas terroríficas, ella se encontraba en ese momento en su departamento, se sentía muy deprimida y optó por tomar un baño, al estar en el pensó una vez mas si realmente quería ser una estrella de televisión.

**-o-o-o-**

'Outlaw Stars' realmente era exitoso con su mas reciente canción '_estaré ahí_' y en la pagina de 'El rincón de Helga' circulaba el rumor de un posible encuentro. El autor de esa pagina, sostenía una conversación en el Chat

**_Helga's_** **_Fan_**: _me alegra que me hayas enviado ese correo electrónico_.

**_Truly_** **_Helga_**: _de nada Helga's Fan, tu sabes que yo no soy esa que esta participando y haciendo ese tipo de escenas, mi pasión es cantar y por eso estaré muy pronto frente a mi publico._

**_Helga's_** **_Fan_**: _¿será eso posible? ¿No es un sueño?_

**_Truly_** **_Helga_**: _¡claro que no lo es! No decepcionaría a mi fanático número uno, pero para que suceda esto, debe desparecer la impostora._

**_Helga's_** **_Fan_**: _no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo._

**-o-o-o-**

Hunter trataba de animar a Helga, había conseguido que una importante revista le hiciera un fotorreportaje, pero ella se sentía demasiado deprimida como para estar en una sesión fotográfica, desde que hizo esa escena, todo se había vuelto tan extraño, tan confuso, pensaba que la gente la acosaría y le recriminaría el haber hecho eso, se sentía vacía, que no era ella, inclusive esa alucinación aparecía muy seguido y eso no la dejaba descansar, pero tenia que trabajar y por eso decidió realizar esa sesión, así que se arreglo y se preparó para enfrentar al fotógrafo.

**-o-o-o-**

Lila y Rhonda estaban en su camerino ya que tenían una gran presentación y se estaban relajando un poco

"Desde que somos un dueto, me he sentido mas cómoda, es decir, eso de usar olanes y minifaldas, como que eso no me gustaba" dijo Rhonda

"si, como que hemos madurado mas artísticamente, nos hemos quitado esa ropa de fantasía y nos vestimos de manera mas normal" Respondió Lila

"¡si! Esto es mejor y hasta podríamos imponer una moda"

Ambas chicas rieron y cuando se tranquilizaron, Lila dijo

"Por cierto ¿viste lo último de Helga?"

"¡oye si! ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella se atrevería a hacer algo como eso?"

"y eso no es todo, hoy tiene una sesión fotográfica y no sabes quien es el que lo va a realizar"

"¿quien? No me digas que…"

"¡si! Tadeo Gamelthorpe, desde que se dedico a eso de la fotografía se ha vuelto muy famoso"

"¡¿ese pervertido! Espero que no se pase con Helga y le tome fotografías desnuda"

"No creo que le cueste trabajo, ya sabes '_lo difícil_' que es para ella hacer ese tipo de cosas"

Las chicas soltaron una sonora carcajada cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de manera brusca, era Phoebe y se observaba muy molesta

"¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estarse preparando para el concierto o no tienen nada que hacer?"

Lila y Rhonda se sonrojaron ya que el último comentario que hicieron había sido malintencionado, Lila optó por salir dando una excusa mientras Rhonda giro su silla hacia el espejo para peinarse el cabello, Phoebe solo les dirigió una mirada llena de furia y rencor.

**-o-o-o-**

Tadeo Gamelthorpe, alias "Curly", comenzó su afición a la fotografía en parte por su amor enfermizo a Rhonda, dejo la preparatoria al recibir unas beca para estudiar en lo que mas le gustaba y cuando la terminó, su primer trabajo fue para 'Penthouse', su creciente morbo le hizo olvidar a Rhonda lo que hizo que se especializara en ese tipo de fotografías; de lo que no se podía dudar era que su trabajo era de excelente calidad, lo que lo ponía como el fotógrafo mas solicitado en el mundo del modelaje y muchas revistas le ofrecían jugosos contratos, pero el se daba su importancia y solo a los mejores les daba preferencia, el señor Frank lo contactó para que realizara una sesión de fotos, Helga al saberlo, no pudo menos que disgustarse ya que lo conocía muy bien y no le agradaba la idea de ser fotografiada por el, pero por estar comprometida con Hunter tuvo que acceder a realizar esa sesión.

**-o-o-o-**

"_Helga's_ _Fan_" pensó muy entusiasmado, así lo llamo Helga y ya le había dado su primer tarea, eliminar a la impostora, su espera había terminado y había conseguido el amor de ella

"_Por fin olvido a ese cabeza de balón y muy pronto será mía_" pensó muy ilusionado.

En ese momento, se encontraba en el festival del queso ya que se presentaba 'Outlaw Star' y, como Helga le había dicho, ella también cantaría junto a Lila y Rhonda, se sentó en un lugar de las primeras filas y accionó su cámara de video, en verdad iba a disfrutar el momento.

**-o-o-o-**

El festival de queso era uno de los eventos mas concurridos en la ciudad, ofrecía una gran variedad de quesos nacionales e internacionales, no dejaba de ser una gran feria, con juegos mecánicos, puestos de regalos, así como de juegos de azar y electrónicos y por supuesto, comida, así como eventos artísticos, Phoebe había contactado al organizador del festival y había conseguido que Lila y Rhonda se presentaran, lo que hizo que fuera una de las mayores atracciones dentro del festival, además del rumor que Helga's Fan lanzó por la red, todo mundo esperaba un reencuentro con Helga, la mayoría de la gente que era fanática del grupo esperaba eso, el acceso a las gradas estaba saturado y no se esperaba el lleno, eso emocionó mucho a Helga's Fan quien esperaba que apareciera el grupo y su amor.

**-o-o-o-**

El anunciador las presento y la música comenzó

_**Cuando estés triste, cuando estés deprimido**_

_**No explotes por estar solo**_

_**Solo piensa en mí**_

_**Y estaré ahí contigo.**_

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar, Curly había comenzado a trabajar, trataba a Helga como si nunca la hubiera conocido y le daba instrucciones para tomar diferentes poses, le decía al mismo tiempo que tomaba las fotografías

"Quiero que estés encima de la cama con esta blusa transparente y mira a la cámara con excitación"

Helga solo alzó los hombros y comenzó a moverse en el plano, haciendo poses atrevidas similares a las que había hecho durante la grabación.

_**La fuerza es una cosa muy importante**_

_**Pero las lágrimas son importantes también**_

_**No puedes hacerlo todo**_

_**Con un corazón seco**_

_**Tú no puedes sentir eso **_

En el festival, el concierto no parecía animarse y a pesar que Lila y Rhonda le estaban poniendo su empeño no dejaban de mirarse extrañadas ante el comportamiento del publico, éste parecía expectante, Helga's Fan con su cámara seguía el movimiento de las chicas y de pronto dejó de filmar, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió, de algún modo su ilusión se volvió colectiva, la figura de Helga apareció vestida a la manera como lo hacía cuando estaba con las chicas, acompañando a Lila y a Rhonda en el escenario, la gente comenzó a gritar y a chiflar, las dos chicas observaban la ilusión y se dejaron llevar por la voz que salía de los altavoces.

_**Dime ¿por que la gente esconde**_

**_lo_** **_que siente dentro?_**

_**Toma lo que puedes hacer**_

_**Lo que quieres hacer**_

_**Un paso a la vez. **_

La sesión fotográfica se hacía más candente, Curly ya le había pedido a Helga que se quitara la blusa y se envolviera en las sábanas, el no dejaba de tomar fotografías y le decía

"ahora quiero que mires con placer ya que estas disfrutando el momento, sientes ese placer recorrer tu cuerpo"

Ella no sabia porque pero se sentía muy bien, Curly le dijo que se quitara la playera de tirantes y dejo sus senos descubiertos, ahora se envolvía en las sábanas y pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo cubierto, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

_**Amo la forma de no importarte**_

_**Como has estado programándote para vivir**_

_**Te seguiría donde fuera**_

_**Y nunca jamás te dejare ir.**_

La canción terminó, la algarabía era inmensa, Lila y Rhonda no entendían nada y la ilusión de Helga agradecía la ovación y se arrojó al publico el cual la rodeó tratando de abrazarla, Helga's Fan sonrió satisfecho, su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

**-o-o-o-**

Helga deprimida llego a su departamento pensando

"_no puedo creer lo que hice_"

Dejó sus cosas en un rincón y se recostó bocabajo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, alzo su vista y se topo con la computadora, la curiosidad pudo mas que su depresión y se conecto a Internet, fue a la pagina 'el Rincón de Helga' y se dirigió a link del diario, una ventana se abrió y se podía leer

"**_¡Hoy fue maravilloso! Me presenté en el festival del queso y canté junto a Lila y Rhonda, mi publico me ovacionó ¿no fue increíble?_**"

Helga con ojos vidriosos solo musitó

"Así que me presenté y canté, ¿Qué tuvo de maravilloso?"

La imagen de Helga se apareció en la pantalla

"¿te das por vencida? ¿Extrañas cantar? Te dije que dejar de ser una estrella pop era un error"

"¡cállate!"

Dijo furiosa arrojando una almohada al monitor, el cual ya estaba apagado, ahora la figura de Helga, vestida a la antigua usanza de 'Outlaw Stars' se encontraba en el centro de la habitación

"¿Qué pasa Helga? ¿No te va bien? Ya que a mi si, a mi es a la que quieren ¿no parece que te equivocaste?"

Helga, fuera de si solo gritaba

"¡cállate! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡Solo existes en mi imaginación!"

La respuesta la dejo helada

"¿tu crees?"

Helga quiso sujetarla pero la ilusión de un salto colocándose en la orilla de la ventana

"¡soy la verdadera Helga!"

Diciendo esto, dio un salto al vacío, Helga solo observo asombrada y corrió hacia la ventana solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba cerrada, de forma rápida la abrió y vio a la ilusión alejarse saltando por los faroles del alumbrado publico riéndose hasta desaparecer, su risa sonaba a burla en sus oídos, ahora gritaba histérica

"¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!"

Cayó pesadamente arrancando la cortina y de manera repentina comenzó a arrojar lo que encontró a su paso dejando el cuarto en total desorden, ella no pudo mas, se dejo caer en la cama y abrazando una almohada, dejo que sus ojos derramaran lagrimas sin cesar y musitaba

"¡yo no hice nada malo! ¿Por qué me acosan de esa manera?"


	6. Chapter 5 ¿Quien soy realmente?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Que tal! Espero que estén disfrutando (o mas bien sufriendo) por esta truculenta historia, solo espero que no los decepciona al momento de subir el ultimo (este es el penultimo)

**Yashí: **Me da gusto que te agrade como escribo, sigue leyendo esta historia que cada vez se pone mas truculenta

**Bkpet's** : ¿Qué puedo decir gran amigo? Esto cada vez es más oscuro y nadie sabe quien le hace daño a Helga, muy pronto se revelará todo

Bueno, ahora los dejo con el capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización

Saludos, Cheesefair

**Capitulo 5 ¿Quién soy realmente?**

La sensación en los puestos de periódicos fue la revista que tenía el fotorreportaje de Helga llamado "Helga al desnudo", las opiniones se vertían a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría de ellos hirientes, se decía que desde que salió desnuda en la serie de 'La pasarela', había perdido puntos entre los jóvenes, pero resultaría peor, ahora se decía que eran tiempos difíciles para ser un fan de Helga, había perdido su inocencia y ahora con ese artículo, la mayoría de sus fans le estaban dando la espalda, eso lo comprendía muy bien Helga's Fan, así que optó por desparecer la publicación de todos los puestos, nadie vería a su Helga de esa manera y comenzó a idear un plan para eliminar a la impostora.

**o-o-o**

Ese día el clima no era favorable, la continua llovizna había empezado desde la mañana y continuó por todo el día, la poca luz que se filtraba por los nubes, no era suficiente para los transeúntes así que el alumbrado se encontraba encendido, a pesar de eso, dos personas caminaban por la orilla del río, solo una de ellas traía un paraguas, la otra se encontraba completamente empapada, la doctora Brown trataba de atajarle la lluvia a su acompañante pero ella evitaba que lo hiciera, entonces le pregunto

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿alguna vez ha sentido que lo que está su alrededor no parece lo que es en realidad pero en verdad si lo es?"

"muchas veces las personas se sienten amenazadas en este mundo, ya sabes, el trabajo, los problemas en su hogar, por lo que buscan un refugio, lo malo es que se crean mundos propios donde se escapan y aparentan ser otras personas, cuando se vuelve una enfermedad, es cuando pierden el contacto total con la realidad"

Helga trataba de no llorar, se sentía muy triste y confundida, todo se le agolpaba en la mente, los incidentes de Hunter y Lamoreaux, la grabación tan fuerte que había hecho, la sesión fotográfica, parecía que no concordaba con su realidad, la voz de la doctora la saco de sus pensamientos

"los asesinatos continúan"

"creo saber porque"

"¿en serio?"

"todas esa personas muertas estaban relacionadas conmigo, me he dado cuenta que alguien me ha estado siguiendo, usa lentes, jadea mucho y siempre esta vestido de vigilante"

"es necesario que se lo digamos al detective Marlow"

Helga estaba a punto de responder cuando su vista se clavo en ese ser que había descrito antes, su aspecto era tenebroso y le mostraba una mueca a manera de sonrisa, eso la hizo estremecerse y emitir un extraño sonido, de repente se escucho un grito

"¡corte! ¿Qué te paso Helga?"

La chica se ruborizó y por la pena agacho su cabeza, Erin, quien interpretaba a la doctora Brown, le preguntó

"¿Qué te sucedió? Estabas bien, hasta me sorprendiste, creí que si estabas a punto de llorar"

Pero Helga no respondió, había visto a su acosador y eso la había espantado, volvió a dirigir su mirada al mismo lugar pero no había nadie

"será mejor que nos sequemos y nos cambiemos de ropa"

Le dijo Erin con una sonrisa

"disculpe usted, solo que me sentí nerviosa y ya no pude continuar"

"no te preocupes, a veces a todos nos pasa eso, hasta a mi me ocurrió, pero muy pronto adquirirás mas experiencia, ¡anda vamos a almorzar! Luego terminamos esta escena"

**o-o-o**

Terminada la grabación, Helga optó por ir a su departamento, se sentía muy mal, tuvo que repetir la escena tres veces, y estaba totalmente empapada por la lluvia, ansiaba darse un baño, así que lo tomó, llenó la bañera y se sumergió en ella, no podía hallar esa paz que tanto necesitaba, así que se sumergió completa dentro de la bañera, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, ya había llegado al limite, sus pulmones necesitaban aire y con una exhalación, soltó un grito ahogado por el agua

"¡maldita sea!"

**o-o-o**

Creyó que con el baño descansaría pero no fue así, aun así, se arreglo y salió de su departamento, aun continuaba lloviznando, por lo que uso su paraguas y se dirigió a la estación de radio JZZFM, Hunter la había citado en ese lugar ya que le harían una entrevista junto a Lila y Rhonda donde tratarían sobre un posible reencuentro de Helga con 'Outlaw Stars', pero en realidad era para promover mas la carrera de Helga.

**o-o-o**

La estación se hallaba a unas cuadras de su departamento por lo que optó por caminar, sus pensamientos la obligaban a aterrorizarse, la calle le parecía inmensa y las caras de los transeúntes le parecían a su acosador, también le asaltaban los pensamientos sobre esa ilusión que tanto daño le hizo la noche del día anterior, era horrible pensar que se la encontrara en cualquier momento y ella no sabría como reaccionar, llego a la esquina de la calle y observo la luz roja del semáforo que indicaba que no podían pasar los peatones, así que espero el cambio de luz, cuando ocurrió, ella comenzó a cruzar la calle, sabiéndose segura, volvió a sus pensamientos, pero de pronto se escucharon muchos gritos y el rechinar de llantas, la gente que estaba cruzando, comenzó a correr, Helga se extraño por eso y observó el semáforo, estaba en rojo para automóviles, ¿entonces que estaba pasando, cuando volteo, vio venir a ella una camioneta, aterrada no pudo moverse, la camioneta se acercaba mas a ella y fue cuando vio al conductor, era su acosador, con una sonrisa malévola echándole encima el vehiculo, ella grito y después todo se volvió oscuro… Helga despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, estaba en su departamento, la luz del sol vespertino entraba en su habitación alumbrando un poco el lugar, Helga se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos llorando y diciendo

"¿Por qué me esta pasando esto?"

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, tomo un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas y fue a abrirla, al hacerlo, esta se abrió intempestivamente ¡era su acosador! Traía un cuchillo y jadeaba horrible, Helga cayó al suelo de la impresión y sintió que no podía gritar del terror… despertó sudando, estaba en su habitación, la luz del sol entraba en ella iluminando todo ella solo pensó

"_¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca?_"

Ya no sabía cual era sueño y cual realidad, se recostó otra vez y trato de calmarse, lentamente sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar para adentrarse en un sueño agitado.

**o-o-o**

Phoebe llegó al departamento de Helga y se encontró a su amiga totalmente deprimida, además de que el departamento estaba hecho un desastre

"¿Qué te ha ocurrido?"

La chica le dio una sonrisa triste

"tuve un pequeño ataque de histeria, pero ahora limpio"

"¡vamos! ¡Deja eso! Vine a animarte un poco y ¡mira! Traje un pastel"

Helga asintió con la cabeza, Phoebe entonces se dirigió a la cocina a prepara café, mientras Helga se fue a sentar al sofá, se quedo pensativa y con la mirada perdida, Phoebe regreso con dos tazas

"ten cuidado, esta caliente"

Helga no se movió, Phoebe puso la taza entre sus manos, luego tomo un cuchillo y partió el pastel, después le sirvió un pedazo, lo que hizo que Helga reaccionara, tomó un sorbo a su taza pero no cambio la expresión de su rostro, pero de pronto hablo, su voz estaba muy baja y sonaba triste

"¿alguna vez has sentido que estas viviendo la vida de otra persona?"

"¿Qué tonterías dices?"

"siento que no soy Helga sino que estoy suplantando a alguien"

"no digas cosas, últimamente has estado muy estresada, ¡claro! Esta carrera es difícil, deberías tomar un descanso"

Helga no contesto, sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus manos comenzaron a hacer presión sobre la taza, logrando romperla, sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de sangre

"¡Helga! ¿Qué has hecho? Espera, traeré unas gasas"

Ella solo musitó viendo sus palmas sangrantes

"¿En verdad esto pasó?"

**o-o-o**

Helga despertó y lo primero que observo fueron sus manos, estaban normales y no había ninguna herida, suspiró y se levanto de su cama, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

"¡Hola Helga!"

Dijo una animada Phoebe

"¡Phoebe! ¡Que agradable sorpresa!"

"¡mira! Traje pastel"

Phoebe entro al departamento y observo el desorden

"¡oye! Este lugar esta muy descuidado"

"no he tenido tiempo, pero ahora limpio"

"déjalo así, ¿quieres pastel?"

Helga asintió, parecía un sueño, pero ¿en cual estaba viviendo? ¿Cuál era su realidad? Phoebe se fue entrada la noche, la visita de su amiga no logró levantarle el ánimo, ni siquiera probo el pastel, lo que hizo fue conectarse a Internet, el ver esa pagina la obsesionaba, fue al link de 'el diario de Helga' y leyó

"_¡que cansada estoy de las grabaciones! Pero no importa, mi mejor amiga fue a visitarme y salimos de compras al centro comercial, me compré ropa muy bonita y me divertí mucho…_"

Helga con mirada triste solo comentó

"Así que fui de compras"

**o-o-o**

Curly siempre fue alguien estrafalario desde la primaria y le gustaba presumir, su departamento era una extensión de el, las paredes tenían fotos grandes de sus trabajos realizados, grandes celebridades con y sin vestido, un gran aparato de sonido y una pantalla gigante de la marca 'Purdyvisión' completaban esa chocante habitación. Curly se encontraba viendo en su pantalla, la serie de éxito, en la que actuaba Helga y pensaba

"_¿quien la viera? Era tan ruda en la primaria y ahora es un bombón_"

El sonido del timbre le llamó la atención y se dirigió a ver quien llamaba, era un repartidor de pizzas

"¡ah! Eres tu, ¿Cuánto te debo?"

El repartidor lo que hizo fue soltar la pizza, cosa que molestó a Curly

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Eres nuevo? No has de querer propina"

El repartidor puso sus manos atrás y agacho su cabeza intencionalmente, de manera que la visera de su gorra le cubría la cara, Curly demasiado molesto se agacho a recoger la pizza, lo que siguió lo tomó desprevenido, un picahielo se le incrusto en su ojo, toda la acción parecía que se desarrollaba en cámara lenta, las gotas de sangre comenzaban a manchar el suelo y la caja de la pizza, su cuerpo reaccionó y dio un gran grito, se llevo sus manos a la herida y su segundo error fue darle la espalda a su agresor, quien de inmediato le clavó varias veces el picahielo en su espalda, Curly ya estaba en estado de shock, lo que le importaba era salvar su vida, así que, como pudo, llego al lugar donde tenía un teléfono y lo tomo, pero no alcanzó a descolgar, el picahielo se le enterró dejando aprisionada su mano con la base el aparato

"¡déjame ir maldito!"

Grito, pero el agresor solo sonrió y siguió clavándole el objeto punzo cortante, la perdida de sangre hizo que Curly ya no forcejeara mas, al final cayó y su agresor con una risa demoníaca continuó clavando el picahielo hasta convertir el cuerpo de Curly en una masa sanguinolenta, era tal su éxtasis por la sangre que el movimiento brusco de sus brazos hizo que se le cayera la gorra, la imagen de la pantalla se reflejaba sobre su rostro, Helga estaba disfrutando de la orgía de sangre.

**o-o-o**

No se sentía mal, sino terrible, un intenso dolor de cabeza se le presentó por la mala noche que había pasado, se levanto de su cama para ir al baño, se lavó la cara con agua fría y se observó al espejo, se veía pésima, grandes ojeras y los ojos irritados por el llanto, suspiró y pensó en tomar un baño, fue a su cuarto por ropa limpia y encendió la televisión, la noticia que escucho la dejo con la sangre helada

"**_Anoche el famoso fotógrafo Tadeo Gamelthorpe fue asesinado de forma bárbara en su departamento, la policía sospecha de un crimen pasional…_**"

Helga no lo podía creer, ya eran bastante dos asesinatos, aunque en realidad ya eran tres, si ella hubiera contado lo que le paso al revoltoso que casi cancelo su concierto de despedida y todos estaba relacionados con ella, en eso unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que solo vestía una playera y su pantaleta, fue al closet a sacar un pantalón y se dio cuenta de una enorme bolsa que estaba en el suelo, era una bolsa del centro comercial y le vino a la mente lo de la pagina de Internet, quiso ver lo que tenía en su interior y saco un uniforme de repartidor de pizzas, totalmente manchado de sangre, eso la lleno de terror y devolvió todo a la bolsa, la cual ocultó en lo mas profundo del closet, el sonido de la puerta era muy insistente y trato de ponerse rapido el pantalón, trato de controlarse fue a barir la puerta, la recibió una lluvia de flashes y una cascada de preguntas que no podía contestar

"señorita Pataki ¿Qué relación tenia con Curly?"

"¿sabe si tenia enemigos?"

"¿tenía algún amorío con usted?"

Esas eran todas las preguntas que se repetían una y otra vez

"¡yo no se nada! ¡no tenía ninguna relación con el! ¡por favor ya déjenme sola!"

Con dificultad pudo cerrar la puerta, los reporteros se fueron alejando y ella comprobo que ya no había nadie, se deslizo por la pared hasta sentarse, ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos y solo repetía

"¿como pude hacer eso?"


	7. Chapter 6 La ilusión y la realidad

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

¡Se terminó esta historia! Y no se si me siento triste o satisfecho, eso lo veré conforme reciba reviews, bueno, mas que nada, satisfacción, ya que es la primera vez que incursiono con una historia de este tipo, sobre todo ya que fue una adaptación, solo espero que les haya ¿agradado? ¿Espantado? ¿Los deje en suspenso, bueno, ya me lo dirán en sus reviews.

**Number** **6**: ¡Me da gusto que te haya agradado esta historia! Fue difícil para mi describir las situaciones, ya antes me había pasado con 'La persona que nunca seré' pero logré ponerle emoción a las situaciones ¿no crees? Solo una cosa: me vas a odiar por lo que pasa en este capitulo jejeje

**Bkpets**: ¿que te puedo decir amigo? Fue un aventura maravillosa y a al vez aterradora escribir esto, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlo, desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente) no estudio psicología, mi pasión es la microbiología y espero estudiar esa carrera en este año, bueno, ya es el final y espero que te guste

**Sailor** **Angel 7**: Querida amiga, te debo una disculpa por no haber contestado a tus reviews de 'La persona que nunca seré' pero esto lo compensa aunque sea un poco, definitivamente se parece pero no es como 'el umbral' solo espero que te guste el final

**Mimi** **Star**: espero que tus conclusiones sean iguales al final, parece (no se porque) pero el titulo dio la pauta para descubrir el misterio, pero te aseguro que el final será sorprendente.

Bueno, ya hable mucho, ahora los dejo con el final

Cheesefair

**Capitulo 6 La ilusión y la realidad **

La comidilla en el estudio de grabación eran los asesinatos ocurridos, Lamoreaux y Gamelthorpe, escritor y fotógrafo, ambos involucrados en la vida de Helga, ahora ella se sentía bastante mal, Phoebe se encontraba junto a la chica, mientras se preparaba el escenario donde filmaría una parte.

"no prestes atención a los chismes, solo paso, a lo mejor ellos tenían serios problemas"

"pero todos ellos tenían algo que ver conmigo"

"fue una coincidencia"

"A veces pienso que realmente me atropello ese vehiculo y que todo esto es una ilusión"

Phoebe trato de decirle algo pero en ese momento el director de escena llamó a Helga al plató y le explicó como debía actuar

"¿recuerdas como lo hiciste en el ensayo?"

"si señor"

"entonces solo te diré que respires mas fuerte, recuerda que acabas de matar a alguien"

Ella se puso en el lugar que le indico el director, observaba a la maquillista aplicarle una coloración roja al actor que interpretaría a la víctima, la sola escena le recordó a Helga lo que había pasado con Curly, sin querer comenzó a respirar agitadamente, realmente se estaba asustando, observo como se colocaba en su posición el actor, parecía que en verdad lo habían lastimado, observó un picahielo junto a ella y se dio cuenta que estaba manchado de sangre, en ese momento la victima se incorporó y vio que era la cara totalmente sangrante de Curly que le estaba sonriendo, ella abrió los ojos en señal de espanto, se escucho la voz del director

"¡acción!"

Pero Helga no aguantó más y una piadosa oscuridad acudió hacia ella.

**-o-o-o-**

Helga despertó y le sorprendió el lugar en el que se encontraba

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Quién es usted?"

"¿no me recuerdas? Soy la doctora Brown"

"es cierto, ya recuerdo"

"¿y tu ya sabes quien eres?"

Helga sonrió, sintió la pregunta muy absurda

"¡claro! Soy Helga Pataki, estrella pop… ¡no! Actriz"

**-o-o-o-**

Afuera del cuarto, dos hombres observaban la escena a través de un cristal

"no hay duda, ella cree que es una actriz"

"si, es lo malo cuando la victima se convierte en victimario"

"pobre chica, después del asesinato de su hermana y de su violación, perdió totalmente el contacto con la realidad"

La doctora Brown entro al lugar donde se encontraba el detective Marlow y el jefe de la policía

"¿Qué opina de la situación de la chica doctora?" preguntó Marlow

"he visto muchos casos de este tipo, los traumas que presenta esta chica corresponde a lo que conocemos como trastorno disociativo de la personalidad, dicho en otras palabras, ella padece de personalidad múltiple…"

**-o-o-o-**

La escena parecía repetirse, Helga observaba su reflejo a través de ese cristal y con voz calmada se dijo

"soy Dana Gilmore, modelo…"

De repente se escucho un grito que le llamó la atención

"¡corte! ¡Se queda!"

Helga parecía confundida, la voz que había gritado se dirigió a todos

"¡su atención por favor! Esta fue la ultima escena que filmamos, les agradezco a todos su esfuerzo, 'la pasarela' esta terminada"

Un aplauso estruendoso se escucho por todo el set y varias personas felicitaban a Helga, ella no comprendía lo que estaba viviendo, aun así agradeció las felicitaciones mientras se le acercaba Phoebe

"¡amiga! ¡Te felicito! ¡Estuviste estupenda!"

Phoebe la abrazo muy efusiva mientras Helga pensaba

"¿_Qué esta pasando_?"

**-o-o-o-**

Mas tarde, ella estaba reunida con Hunter, Phoebe, el señor Frank y el director de la serie, el señor Frank les decía

"¡la actuación de Helga fue estupenda! No hay duda que ella nació para actuar"

"espero que esto sea su impulso a la fama" señalo Hunter

"¡Por supuesto! En la semana decidiremos el nuevo contrato de Helga, por lo pronto, vayan a descansar, hoy en la noche es la fiesta en mi casa ¡no falten!"

Frank y el director se despidieron mientras Hunter comenzó a caminar junto a Helga, atrás de ellos venia Phoebe

"¡vamos Helga! ¡Estuviste maravillosa! Deberías sonreír"

"debes estar cansada"

Opino Phoebe, pero Helga no había dicho ni una palabra

"lo mejor será que te vayas a cambiar, Phoebe y yo te esperamos en el coche"

Helga asintió y mientras Hunter y Phoebe se dirigían al estacionamiento, Helga comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que conducía a los camerinos, sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros, su vista la traía fija al suelo, por lo que no vio a la persona que venia en sentido contrario, el choque fue inevitable

"¡cuidado Helga!"

"¡ah! ¡Doctora! Disculpe no me fijé"

"¡tranquilízate! Ya terminamos de grabar, recuerda que soy Erin"

"¡lo siento mucho!"

"no te preocupes, mejor será que te vayas a descansar"

Helga asintió y se dirigió a su camerino, pero Erin volteo y le dijo

"¡Helga! ¡Las ilusiones no cobran vida!"

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Aun lo estaba meditando cuando escucho otros pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, se dio cuenta que una silueta oscura estaba en el pasillo y cuando observó quien era no pudo evitar asustarse, trato de buscar a Erin pero no había nadie atrás de ella, el sujeto que estaba acercándose jadeaba ruidosamente, sus lentes y su vestimenta de vigilante, no había duda, era el y ella estaba paralizada del miedo.

**-o-o-o-**

Phoebe observaba nerviosa su reloj

"ya tardo mucho"

"¡tranquila Phoebe! De seguro se tomó un pequeño descanso, ha estado tan estresada, pero hoy es la fiesta y de seguro se estará arreglando"

"de todos modos ya paso mucho tiempo, será mejor que la vaya a buscar"

"esta bien, yo iré a la oficina para invitar a Lila y Rhonda"

Phoebe asintió mientras Hunter encendía el motor de su auto, en ese momento la noche ya empezaba a caer.

**-o-o-o-**

Helga se sentía totalmente aturdida, no supo como pero sintió como su rostro se estrellaba contra el muro, ahora el sujeto le jalaba su cabello y le gritaba fuera de si

"¡debo eliminarte! ¡Debo matarte impostora!"

"¿Qué? ¿Que dices? Yo no soy ninguna impostora, soy Helga Pataki"

"¡cállate! ¡Tu no sabias que yo era Helga's Fan!"

"¡claro que te conozco! Eres Brai…"

"¡Silencio!"

Dijo dándole una cachetada

"la verdadera Helga me manda un E-mail diario, tu eres un error en su carrera y debo eliminarte"

Helga sintió su jadeo cerca de su rostro mientras sus manos comenzaban a apretarle su cuello, en su desesperación le propino un golpe en los bajos haciendo que sus manos se relajaran, con esta acción, ella se zafó y comenzó a correr, Helga's Fan aun adolorido le gritaba

"¡no importa que corras! ¡No podrás escapar!"

Helga corría sin saber por donde iba, hasta que entró al set donde habían grabado la escena del ataque, no se dio cuenta hasta que se topo con la pared

"te dije que no había escapatoria"

Le dijo Helga's Fan sacando un cuchillo, Helga quiso correr pero el la acorraló, abrazándola y colocando el cuchillo cerca de su cuello

"no pongas resistencia, este encargo debo terminarlo ya"

Con un movimiento brusco la tiro al suelo y se arrojó encima de ella

"¿te gusta? Eso era lo que querías ¿no?"

Con su mano le arrancó la blusa dejando su pecho desnudo

"ahora vas a saber lo que le pasa a las mentirosas"

Con parte de la blusa desgarrada le amarró los pies y se metió entre sus piernas, con el cuchillo le arrancó la ropa interior y se comenzó a aflojar el pantalón; Helga, debido a la caída había perdido momentáneamente la conciencia, cuando se recuperó, notó lo que estaba haciendo Helga's Fan con ella, busco algo con que pegarle y encontró un cinturón con herramientas que un técnico había dejado ahí, como pudo, tomó el martillo del cinturón y sin pensarlo, golpeo la cabeza de Helga's Fan, este se incorporó, incrédulo de lo que había pasado, se tocó la cabeza y dio un fuerte grito para luego caer en el suelo.

**-o-o-o-**

Phoebe caminaba por el pasillo y llegó hasta el camerino de Helga

"¿Helga?"

Preguntó metiéndose al camerino pero no había nadie ahí, extrañada, salió del lugar para ir a buscarla

"_Tal vez fue a bañarse_"

Pensó y fue cuando la vio, estaba semidesnuda y con la cara llorosa

"¿Qué te paso?"

Le preguntó mientras la abrazaba tratando de confortarla, Helga como pudo le explico lo sucedido y después de que Helga se puso nueva ropa de inmediato fueron al set

"¿estas segura que te atacaron?"

Pregunto Phoebe mientras Helga no estaba segura de lo que había pasado, el cuerpo no se encontraba ahí y todo estaba completamente en su lugar

"¡te digo que ese sujeto quiso hacerme daño!"

"esta bien, te creo, pero… ¿y el cuerpo?"

"¡estaba aquí hace un momento!"

Phoebe abrazó a su amiga y le dijo

"te llevaré a tu casa, después de que descanses iremos con la policía y le informaremos sobre este sujeto"

Helga subió al auto de Phoebe y se quedó pensando en lo vivido, Phoebe le comentó

"será mejor que duermas, no querrás tener esa cara para la fiesta ¿o si?"

**-o-o-o-**

Helga al despertase se sorprendió

"_¿no estaba en el auto de Phoebe?_"

Pensó y dijo

"¿Phoebe?"

Una voz contesto desde la cocina

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡no nada! Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa"

Se relajó un poco, estaba en casa y eso la reconfortaba, de repente pensó

"_tengo que avisarle al señor Hunter_"

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero, lejos de ahí, cerca de un terreno baldío, las luces de un auto estaban encendidos y la portezuela abierta, el sonido del celular se escuchaba lúgubre, cerca de un contenedor de basura se encontraban dos cuerpos, uno de ellos era de Hunter y el otro era de Helga's Fan, ambos sin ojos y cubiertos totalmente de sangre, el teléfono seguía sonando

"que extraño, no contesta"

Helga colgó el teléfono y dejo salir un suspiro, de pronto notó algo raro, el departamento, era el suyo ¿o no? Miro mas detenidamente ¡no era su departamento!

"¿Por qué esta esa pecera? ¿Dónde esta la computadora?"

Se dirigió a la ventana y al abrir la cortina vio que estaba cerca de las vías del metro

"_¿Qué esta pasando?_"

Pensó cuando escucho la voz de Phoebe detrás de ella

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te gusta?"

"¿donde estoy?"

"estas en el rincón de Helga"

Fue la contestación que recibió Helga, ella volteo y no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, a simple vista se parecía a ella pero en el reflejo del espejo la imagen era de Phoebe, quien estaba vestida a la usanza de 'Outlaw Star'

"¿no te gusta? Es el nuevo diseño para el concierto que tengo mañana"

_**Y los tristes incidentes**_

_**Que tiñeron de oscuridad mi corazón**_

_**Yo los repintaré con los colores del ángel**_

_**Como a mi me de la gana**_

Fue lo que cantó Phoebe y termino diciéndole

"¿no te gusta? Una estrella pop tiene que cantar"

"¿q…que te sucede Phoebe?"

"¿Phoebe? No, no, Phoebe se fue a dormir, solo estoy yo, ¡Helga la estrella pop!"

"¡yo soy Helga!"

"no digas eso, por eso Phoebe esta enojada, pero no importa, a Helga la admiran sus fans y ellos harán todo por protegerla"

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"bueno, tu sabes, ellos harán todo por su estrella, aunque Helga's Fan fallase"

"¿Helga's Fan? ¿Dónde lo conociste?"

"eso no tiene la menor importancia, ahora debo eliminarte"

Phoebe saco un picahielo y trató de clavarlo en el cuerpo de la chica, pero ella fue más hábil y lo pudo esquivar dando el picahielo de lleno contra la pecera rompiéndolo

"¡de nada vale que huyas!"

Le grito Phoebe y se lanzó encima de Helga cayendo sobre la cama, entraron en un forcejeo, en el cual Phoebe parecía estar ganado, la fuerza de ella era tremenda y logró enterrarle en un hombro el picahielo, Helga lanzo un grito de dolor y como pudo deslizó una mano hacia el cuello de Phoebe y comenzó a apretarlo, Phoebe quería seguir con la agresión pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que se relajara su cuerpo, lo que aprovechó Helga para escapar, sus pasos la guiaron a lo que parecía la puerta del departamento, la abrió y lo que parecía ser la salida, era un balcón, ella lo observó desesperanzada, adentro en el cuarto, Phoebe ya había recuperado la respiración y busco el picahielo que había tirado, luego se dirigió a la puerta encontrando a Helga que se estaba brincando la bardita del balcón hacia el otro departamento

"¡te dije que era inútil hacer eso!"

Le soltó un golpe con el picahielo, este se estrelló sacando chispas del concreto y provocando que Helga cayera al vacío, para su suerte, había caído sobre la escalera de incendios del edificio que estaba enfrente, se incorporó con dolor mientras observaba a su agresora hacer un salto hacia donde estaba ella, como pudo, Helga comenzó a subir las escaleras y llegó a la azotea del edifico y continuo corriendo, varios edificios estaban juntos por lo que Phoebe y Helga continuaron en la persecución, Helga estaba débil por la herida que tenia en el hombro, lo que permitió que Phoebe la alcanzara y trato de darle otra vez, pero Helga sintió su presencia y alcanzo a darle un codazo, provocando que soltara el picahielo mientras Phoebe caía de espaldas, Helga aprovecho para adelantarse y llego a un puente que comunicaba un edificio con otro, trato de gritar a la gente que pasaba por la calle pero no la escuchaban, eso la desesperó y volteo a ver si todavía la seguía Phoebe, esta ya la estaba alcanzando y traía un paraguas que se había encontrado en un basurero, este traía una punta metálica y con eso pensaba seguir agrediendo a Helga, la chica llego al extremo del puente y no había forma de cómo bajar, Phoebe la alcanzó y comenzó a golpearla con el paraguas

"¡Phoebe! ¡Detente! ¡Despierta por favor! ¡Tu no eres así!"

"La que sigue dormida eres tu"

Las chicas comenzaron a forcejear y rodaron por al puente, sin darse cuenta, cayeron de el, afortunadamente para ellas, grandes bolsas de basura estaban ahí, lo que amortiguaron la caída, Helga como pudo, salió de esas bolsas y continuo con su carrera, Phoebe todavía seguía en el basurero y como pudo salió para reanudar la persecución, Helga seguía pidiendo auxilio a gritos pero nadie la escuchaba hasta que llegaron a la gran avenida, Helga sentía que ya no tenia fuerzas, lo que aprovecho Phoebe para enterrarle la punta del paraguas en el costado, Helga sintió el golpe y la salida de la sangre pero ella continuo con su carrera y se metió a un callejón que tenia un gran aparador, se recargo en este para recuperar el aliento, mientras lo hacía, observo por el reflejo como Phoebe con una sonrisa malvada se acercaba velozmente con el paraguas al frente tratando de atravesarla, Helga la evadió, el parador se hizo añicos, pero no pudo evitar que Phoebe la acorralara, con el paraguas en el cuello tratando de ahorcarla le dijo

"¿terminamos ya? Solo debe haber una Helga"

"¡yo soy Helga!"

La respuesta hizo reír a Phoebe

"¡tonterías! Helga es una estrella pop ¡asquerosa impostora!"

"¡no me importa yo soy Helga!"

Comenzaron a forcejear y la mano de Helga despojo a Phoebe de su peluca, lo que hizo que reaccionara con un grito

"¡nooooo!"

Como enloquecida fue por la peluca, sentía que perdía la identidad si no la tenía, la peluca fue a caer dentro del aparador, Phoebe como posesa fue tras ella, sin darse cuenta que partes filosas del vidrio roto asomaban amenazantes, pero eso no le importaba, ella quería la peluca y trato de alcanzarla, fue cuando sucedió, una parte del vidrio se incrusto en su abdomen, un gran chorro de sangre salio de ella y tambaleante se saco el vidrio, tomo su herida con la mano y camino hacia la calle sin darse cuenta que todavía ahí se encontraba Helga, ella estaba azorada y no daba crédito a lo que veía, Phoebe llego a la avenida y cayo de rodillas, en su locura se acomodó la peluca y se vio otra vez como Helga, de pronto unas luces la iluminaron y ella se incorporó, parecía que estaba ante sus reflectores y abrió sus brazos como si estuvieran recibiendo una ovación, el camión se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y Helga reaccionó

"¡Phoebe!"

Helga tomó carrera y con el impulso la empujo hacia el otro extremo de la calle, ambas quedaron tendidas, mientras las personas del camión verificaban que había pasado

"¡rápido llama a la policía!"

"¡si!"

"¡y también una ambulancia!"

Helga volteo a ver Phoebe y comprobó que todavía respiraba, aunque estaba inconsciente, suspirando, dirigió su vista hacia el cielo, ya estaba amaneciendo, los edificios altos comenzaban a recibir los primeros rayos del sol, la ciudad comenzaba a despertar para un nuevo día mientras los ruidos matinales comenzaban a incrementarse, a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia y de la policía.


	8. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Varios días después, en una clínica psiquiatrica, Helga observaba a una persona que deambulaba por el salón donde se concentraban varios pacientes, esa persona se sentía feliz, llevaba un gran ramo de rosas y musitaba

"¡que flores tan lindas! Las voy a poner en mi cuarto"

Helga suspiró, en ese momento llego un doctor y le dijo

"veo que si pudo venir"

"si"

"ella esta mas tranquila ahora, pero no ha podido recordar aun quien es"

"se que ya no voy a recuperar a Phoebe, pero es mejor así"

"si, desafortunadamente, no creo que la demos de alta, es algo triste"

"de lo bueno que ella tuvo conmigo fue que me hizo como soy"

Helga se retiro de la clínica y paso junto a dos enfermeras que comenzaron a decir

"¿Qué ella no es Helga Pataki?"

"¿Cómo crees? ¿Qué haría ella aquí?"

"si ¿verdad? A lo mejor es alguien que se le parece"

Helga continuo con su camino y llego hasta su coche, subió a el y quitándose los lentes para el sol se observó al espejo y dijo

"no me parezco, soy la verdadera Helga"


End file.
